In recent years, a hybrid vehicle or an electric automobile has been in practical use widely. In such hybrid vehicle or the like, an electricity storage device of a large capacity is mounted for supplying electrical power to an electrical motor or the like. A battery capable of being charged or discharged repeatedly is used in the electricity storage device, and heat is radiated every time when the battery is charged or discharged.
However, the temperature rise of the battery brings adverse effects such as deteriorating the performance or working life and the like. Further, the temperature rise of the battery brings such a problem that the power saving function is activated to limit the power force output from the battery, which deteriorates the power performance of the vehicle. Furthermore, the temperature rise of the battery brings such a problem that the working frequency of a fan for cooling the battery is increased, which deteriorates the air conditioning performance of the vehicle cabin.
Conventionally, in order to inhibit the temperature rise of the battery, the air cooled down by an air conditioner in the vehicle cabin is supplied through an air intake duct (cooling air passage) to cool the battery. Generally, from the viewpoint of space saving and cooling efficiency, an air inlet of the air intake duct is disposed relatively adjacent to the battery. For example, it has been taken into consideration to dispose the air inlet in a garnish aside a rear seat or in the rear seat itself.
If the battery is mounted on a floor of a luggage room in a hatchback vehicle, wagon vehicle or the like, in order to prevent stacked luggage from blocking the air inlet, Patent document 1 has disclosed a technique to dispose the air inlet in a platform portion of a rim on a side section of the luggage room, which is located at a higher position than a tonneau cover.